Spock
Summary of Character Spock is a fictional character in the Star Trek media franchise. On MAD he has been renamed Schlock. First portrayed by Leonard Nimoy in the original Star Trek series, Spock also appears in the animated Star Trek series, two episodes of Star Trek: the Next Generation, seven of the Star Trek feature films, and numerous Star Trek books, comics, and video games. In the 2009 film Star Trek, Nimoy reprised his role alongside Zachary Quinto, who played a younger, alternate-timeline version of the character, with Jacob Kogan playing Spock as a child. Spock serves aboard the starship Enterprise, serving as science officer and first officer, and later as commanding officer of two iterations of the vessel. Spock's mixed human-Vulcan heritage serves as an important plot element in many of the character's appearances. Along with James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, he is one of the three central characters in the original Star Trek series and its films. After retiring from Starfleet, Spock serves as a Federation ambassador, contributing toward the détente between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. In his later years, he serves as Federation ambassador to the Romulan Empire and becomes involved in the ill-fated attempt to save Romulus from a supernova. For more information about Spock, visit here. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *'Episode 4 Star Blecch': Parodied as Schlock and is the main character. *'Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR': Himself with Captain Nero in the audience at the wedding. *'Episode 13 Malcolm in the Middle Earth': Himself falling out of the wardrobe. 'Season 4' *'Episode 9 (87) Off Their Spockers': Himself getting spoofed along with Betty White's Off Their Rockers. Schlock's life Star Blecch Schlock was captain of a star fleet. He led Slackoff and Mr. Toodle-oo along with many others. He was rivals with Captain Zero. He recruited Abora and James T. Jerk off of Mos Eisley Cantina. Captain Nero then told Schlock he'd destroy Schlock's homeplanet. He attempted to save his parents, but his mom went to the bathroom and she was destroyed. Then, he banished Jerk to Hoth after mentioning his mother. He then found out that Jerk met his future self, and then was teleported back. Then, after stating they stole so much from Star Wars, he made luke and r2d2 explode a death star. Jerk then took over the fleet. They soon got new recruits, Bizz the Frienmdly Fax, Laurie Green, and Green's friend. 'WALL·E·NATOR' He and his rival, Nero, showed up to WALL·E·NATOR's wedding. It's possible that Schlock quit the fleet after Jerk took control. He then probably retired on Earth. 'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' He, Alice, and Caroline fell out of the Pevensie Wardrobe. He found this elogical. Later Life Schlock was living on Hoth in Wampa's cave. He and Jerk met and teleported o the fleet. He then came back to get his money back on the Star Blecch DVD. Since Slackoff was supposed to do that, he probably never did get his money back. Category:Characters